


One of the Boys

by fvalconbridge



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fic, both still at mckinley high, klaine - established, kurt is a master at COD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvalconbridge/pseuds/fvalconbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is sick of not fitting in with the ND guys,  to be fair he wasn't really interested in anything they liked, until Blaine teaches him how to play the PS3. </p><p>or </p><p>How Kurt kicks the guys asses at COD. </p><p>or </p><p>How Kurt gets the ND boys completely wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of the Boys

Sometimes Kurt let himself believe that Blaine had it easy. He wasn’t girly and he didn’t look gay. It felt sometimes like the guys at school forgot that Kurt was a guy too. He didn’t care about the idiots he didn’t like but the New Directions made him feel that way too. Yes, he didn’t like singing with them when they got grouped off but that didn’t mean he wanted them to ignore him completely. At first he had thought it was because he was gay and it made them uncomfortable but then Blaine came along and got on well with everyone, better than he had ever with any of them and he had known them longer!

Blaine best bonded with Mike, they talked about dance a lot and though he denied it he was sure they chatted about relationships a lot because Blaine magically knew everything about the Tike relationship. 

With Artie it was computer games, they had a few lessons together too and they seemed to pair for most projects, this meant he had been to Arties house more than Kurt, which was never. 

He didn’t often see him talk to Sam but when they did it was often about movies and they had debates about superhero’s that lasted over several periods and he convinced that they had been to the movies more than Blaine had gone with Kurt. 

Finn and Blaine had stopped fighting a few weeks after Blaine’s transfer when his step brother realised that Blaine seemed to understand girl talk and was happy to translate Rachel’s feelings into Finn sized pieces of knowledge. Kurt had pointed out he could do that as well but Finn just said he couldn’t do that because he was friends with Rachel. For Christ’s sake, he even got on with Puck.

He tried not to be bothered by the way his boyfriend got on with everyone because it wasn’t his fault and he really tried not to push Kurt out. And Blaine didn’t get on with the girls like Kurt did, he was close to all of them in one way or another. It just bothered him that he had been grouped with them, ‘One of the girls’. 

Sometimes they actually he forgot he had a penis, like that one time when they all started acting really weird and trying to sneak-a -peak when they saw him in the boys toilets, he was actually offended. 

They didn’t have much in common but he had never really had any friends that were boys. Not until Dalton anyway and since he had been with Blaine he actually had a close friend that was a guy so he could do more guy stuff. He didn’t enjoy a lot of things that the boys liked but one thing he could appreciate was the PS3, Blaine played at home and Kurt had been so fascinated because it seemed so out of character for him and he had asked him if he could play too. After a frustrating day he and Blaine sometimes wanted to do nothing more than sit and shoot some zombies, it was brilliant anger management. 

Blaine seemed like the only guy who actually realised he was male and he just felt like that didn’t count as he knew he had a penis for obvious reasons that still made Kurt blush if he thought about it for long enough.

So on Friday when Blaine received a text inviting him over to play COD at Puck’s house, Kurt smiled happily and didn’t find himself annoyed at all that it was interrupting a potential night of hugs. 

“I’m not really in the mood.” Blaine sighed and went to text back a polite ‘No’ but Kurt grabbed the phone and shoved it in his pocket. 

“No! This is great, let’s go!” He jumped up clapping. Blaine looked surprised. 

“Really? I thought we were having a Disney marathon? You don’t mind going?”

“Really! It’ll be so fun!” 

It might have freaked Blaine out a little though and certainly Finn as Kurt ran across the corridor excitedly and banged Finn’s door shouting about giving them all a lift over. Blaine didn’t dare mention that the invitation might not stretch over to Kurt; he didn’t want to upset him and just decided to support his decision. Besides even though he wasn’t in the mood for COD if Kurt was there he could still have his night of cuddles and it would be good for everyone to spend a night together.

Puck looked so very confused when he opened the door to Finn, Blaine AND Kurt.

“Erm, dude, you do realise we’re playing Black Ops, right?”He questioned as he opened the door wide enough to let the three guys in.

“Yep!” He grinned, squeezing Blaine’s hand and leading him into the lounge happily. They dropped their overnight bag in the corner with everyone else’s and waved at everyone, it seemed they were the last to arrive.

“I didn’t know you were coming Kurt!” Sam asked, looking just as confused as Kurt.

“Yeh, I didn’t know you played games.” Artie added.

“I know, awesome right?” Blaine beamed happily, seemingly the only person who was genuinely thrilled that he was there. “Me and Kurt always play games together, I’m surprised you never invite him!”

In the hallway Finn and Kurt could be heard discussing Kurt’s new found interest in joining the COD marathon. 

“I tried to explain it would be boring but he just tutted and insisted I was being an idiot. He’s not like Blaine, he likes fashion and stuff. He always moans when I yell too loud when I play online, I hope he’s not a buzz kill tonight. I’m sorry man, I had to bring him, he’s my brother. I didn’t want to upset him.” Finn seemed like he had meant to say it just for Pucks ears but his voice carried because they boy’s had went quiet because of Kurt joining them.

Kurt just smiled and rolled his eyes. “I thought I would join the fun.” He explained, taking no offence, his brother WAS an idiot. He sat next to Artie on the sofa.

“Yeah, it’s cool man!” He defended holding his hands up.

“Yeah. It’ll be fun.” Mike echoed.

“Yeah!” They all forced smiles, terrified he would go into a famous bitch mode.

“No, it’s cool, I have no problem with Kurt being here.” Puck said, still in the hallway.

“Are you sure, I can ask him to go?” Finn sounded like he didn’t actually want that to happen which Blaine was grateful for, he didn’t want anyone to upset him and they were doing a pretty shitty job so far but Kurt was taking it all in his stride.

“No, it’s fine. Might be fun to wipe the floor with him! No offence, Hummel.” He said finally walking through the door.

“None taken.” He said grinning.

They seemed to be set up for the night in the lounge. Kurt, Blaine and Artie were on the sofa and Mike, Puck and Sam were on a mattress on the floor, Finn lounged across the arm chair. There were two TV’s set up side by side and two playstations. Sam passed some beers around and Kurt surprised everyone by opening one and taking a long drink from it with no complaints. They put in the two disks and Artie and Puck set the machines up because it was their consoles. 

Finn was already on the phone ordering pizza. “Hey can we make an order please? What does everyone want?”

“Meat feast!”

“Barbeque Chicken!”

“Margarita!”

“Garlic bread!”

“Dude, get chicken wings!”

“Some soda!”

“Who plays first?” Kurt asked, trying to drown out the sound of hungry teenager and genuinely curious because he had actually never played with any of the guys.

“Well we use the two TV’s so four of us can play at a time using the split screen. Winner of each game is determined by the kill to death ratio and loser passes to the next person.” He explained, Finn hung up the phone.

“Be an hour and a half for all that, it’s sixty bucks, get your wallets out guys.” They all threw some money at Finn.

“Do you understand Kurt?”

“I get it.” The guys looked a bit disbelieving but Mike kindly passed him the control pad. Once the lobby was set up and Artie leaned over to Kurt and started to explain how the controls worked. Blaine spat his drink out on himself giggling and wiping his eyes, shaking his head from side to side. Everyone thought he had gone temporarily insane so ignored him. He happily tucked his feet up and cuddled into Kurt’s side.

“Shoot is R1, the left trigger is to move, press it to run, right trigger is camera angle...”

“I know.” He reassured them.

“If you want to duck-“

“I know.” Kurt nodded, interrupting him. It went unspoken but he was sure the guys really thought he had no clue what he was doing.

“You wanna play with your boyfriend man?” Puck asked, chucking pad at Blaine.

“I’m okay thanks, I’m really comfortable just cuddling.” He said, not moving from where he was curled up against Kurt. He was being honest earlier when he said he wasn’t in the mood to play, he didn’t mind watching though. Kurt kissed his cheek and let Blaine lay all over him.

“I love you.” He sighed, leaning against the guys chest.

“Ohhhh! Love you!” The guys started to tease. 

“Hey man! Let me be a girl, I’m needy today!” Blaine complained pouting. “Kurt, they’re picking on me!”

“It’s okay baby, I’ll kick their asses.” He said, throwing the remote back at Puck.

“Ohh, big talk for a little guy, Hummel.”

“Kurt’s not small!” Blaine defended. 

“We know!” Everyone laughed at the same time. Kurt was just about to ask what was so funny when everyone’s attention turned to the screens as they heard “Team Deathmatch”. No-one was watching Kurt play apart from Blaine who had his eyes glued to the left hand side of the screen.

“Oh God! These dicks! What are they doing?!” Puck yelled sitting forward and everyone started yelling at the screen. 

“What the hell? They’re hacking!”

“Hackers!”

“Someone put a headset on!” Artie yelled and Mike started fiddling with the earpieces they had on charge. Blaine jumped up quick as Kurt got shot wanting to be out the way before his boyfriend exploded.

“Those guys are FUCKING camping! Who the FUCK shot me!?” Kurt’s high voice cut through the commotion and stunned everyone into silence, everyone turned to him in shock causing them to die because they took their eyes off the screen. 

Kurt never swore, ever. But Black Ops bought something bad out in him. He sat up straighter and hitched his bum to the edge of the seat, tongue between his lips in concentration as he changed his gun to a Famas and went on a killing streak. By the end of the game Kurt was top of the board with an eight point ratio and had used attack dogs twice. 

“Wow man, you dominated the game!” Artie congratulated and clapped his hand against Kurt’s.

“Was not expecting that! Go Kurt!”

“I can’t believe I lost, way to go Kurt! Fist bump me bro!” Puck turned around and Kurt happily did the gesture, smiling as he felt included.

“That’s why I don’t play with him.” Blaine laughed, laying on him again now he was safe of not being hit in the face from Kurt’s intense playing. “He gets pretty into it.”

“You knew he was a beast and you never told us?” Finn said. “I feel like I don’t know you anymore Blaine! And you tell us everything! Kurt, no offence bro, but I thought that you would suck.”

“I guess I’m okay, like Blaine said, we play a lot of games together.” He smiled again and took a drink of his beer.

The atmosphere became a lot more relaxed after that and they laughed a lot more together as the drinks went around more and they started to get tipsy. It was an hour later as they were all munching on pizza that Kurt bought it up.

“To be honest, I came tonight because I wanted to prove to you guys I’m not all girly. It feel like you treat me like a girl, I know I’m sensitive but seriously, you guys go as far as acting really weird when I use the guys bathroom. I hate peeing in the girl’s restroom, it’s not fair okay.” 

“What?”

“Kurt, what are you on about?”

“Kurt, trust me, we know you’re a guy, Blaine doesn’t shut up about how hot he is for your dick.” Puck didn’t bother censoring what he meant. Blaine glared at him, his face flaming red.

“What?” He sat up and looked at Blaine shocked who become really interested in his pizza.

“Yeah, fairy boy over here certainly has the hots for you.”

“We know you’re not a girl. In fact, if anything, Blaine’s the girl.” Sam laughed.

“OH MY GOD, brother here! I don’t want to know who put what where! I keep telling you guys, don’t talk about that crap in front of me!” Finn yelled and covered his ears.

“But you always ignore me! I thought you guys didn’t like me!”

“Of course we like you Kurt! But you don’t exactly talk to us either! We’re not ignoring you, we we’re just respecting you. We kinda assumed Blaine had us and his mates and you had the girls, you can’t share friends with your boyfriend dude, who will Blaine talk to about stuff?”

“Blaine talks to you about us?”

“Well you talk to Tina about you guys, I know that much.” Mike pointed out.

“Yeah but just Tina, not everyone! ... Hey, what about the toilets?” Blaine’s eyes widened and he shook his head ‘no’ frantically at his friends.

“Haha, Blainey told us your packin’.”

...

“What?” He asked confused, Blaine tried to stand and sneak off but Kurt grabbed him. “You tell the guys about my JUNK!”

“Well, they were measuring and I had to tell them you were kicking their asses! I couldn’t let them think you were small!” He defended.

“I can’t believe this! I thought you guys were all being dicks and Blaine was so lovely and in actual fact YOU’RE evil!” Kurt groaned. “My boyfriend is the girl.”

“Yep, that’s Blaine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like my fics? Check out my [website!](www.faithvalconbridge.co.uk) And my [blog!](http://superpotterlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
